1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Steam Generator System and more particularly pertains to generating steam using submersible burners.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The use of steam generators of known configurations and apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, steam generators of known configurations and apparatuses previously devised and utilized for the purpose of generating steam as a source of power are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,699 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,211,643 disclose storing energy in the form of hydrogen. The latter patent to Kagatani uses additionally a photovoltaic array or windmill to provide surplus electricity. The former patent to Yanagi also uses some of the heat created in a heat-exchanger system to provide heating and/or cooling.
The steam generating system as described herein is a departure from the conventional wisdom of boiler making where the flame or heat source is separated from the fluid by a wall of steel. In the present invention the flame is immersed in the water where all the heat generated by the burning of hydrogen and oxygen is captured by the surrounding water. While other fluids may be used, water should be the least expensive and most abundant fluid available. Flame/water separated boilers, such as those described by Munday, U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,260, generate waste heat and pollutants. The present invention produces little, if any, waste heat, and a minimal amount of pollutants, such as nitric oxide (NOX).
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a steam generator system that allows a user to safely and efficiently produce steam.
In this respect, the steam generator system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of generating steam using submersible burners.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved steam generator system which can be used for generating steam using submersible burners. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.